This invention relates to improvements in a cassette tape player of the three-motor type, and more particularly, to a three-motor type cassette tape player suitable for use in automobile audio systems.
For automobile audio systems there are generally used cassette tape players of the slot-in type wherein a cassette is loaded by horizontally inserting it into the player through a slot in a front panel. In general cassette tape players of the three-motor type, separate motors secured to the bottom of a player chassis directly drive two reel shafts extending vertically upward from the associated motors. A guide mechanism is designed so that the cassette is automatically set down to a horizontal play position after it has been inserted through the slot. The reel shafts extend through the reel hubs of the cassette from the underside. The cassette is loaded in place above the drive motors.
When the drive motor operates at the required torque, it inevitably generates heat. This heat will cause tape or a cassette casing to be deformed because the cassette is loaded vertically above the motor. Heat deformation may be avoided by remotely mounting the motor from the cassette with the sacrifice of compactness.